


The Bride of Freeza (Art)

by kjoye



Series: The Bride of Freeza series [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjoye/pseuds/kjoye
Summary: Artwork for The Bride of Freeza fic!





	1. Coiled Fate

A special thing I wanted to do for Valentine's Day, as well as for The Bride of Freeza fic!    
  
Thank you to all of you who have shown interest as well as commented - I really appreciate how kind and supportive you've been so far!  

If you'd like to visit the original image posting you can either view it on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/katiejemery/art/Coiled-Fate-785670755?ga_submit_new=10%3A1550193405) or [tumblr](https://katiejemery.tumblr.com/post/182814977191/a-special-thing-i-wanted-to-do-for-valentines).


	2. kid Freeza and Tori doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A link to some doodles I did of kid Freeza and Tori.

This idea came to me one night while I was trying to go to sleep...the only difference is Tori and Freeza get engaged as kids - not possible timelime-wise, but we're here for fun anyway.  
  
Also sorry to those of you who were waiting for an update this last Thursday; I was sick during the week and couldn't finish what I needed to to get it posted. I promise an update is coming this Thursday as scheduled - please accept these humble doodles as recompense in the meantime!  

  



End file.
